Solve for $g$. $9g=3(-4+5g)$ $g =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ g $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 9g &= 3(-4+5g) \\\\ 9g &= -12+15g~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 9g{-15g} &= -12+15g{-15g} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 15g from each side}}\\\\ -6g &=-12 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{-6g}{{-6}}&= \dfrac{-12}{{-6}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by -6}} \\\\ g &= {2} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ g = 2{ }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]